


Calming the Heat

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Tsukishima's heat is early and he hasn't prepared yet.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 199





	Calming the Heat

Tsukishima didn't feel it until it was there. He was a week and a half early. He didn't feel lightheaded, thankfully. The only sign he knew that he was going into heat was the tell tale, but faint, tingling sensation in his abdomen and his temperature was staring to heat up. When Tsukishima was in heat his craving for chocolate, strawberries and cream was insatiable but realised he was out. He pondered for a while if he should go out and buy some. 

He felt fine, just a little warm so he decided if he went to the university store near his apartment he'd be back just in time for him to get started on his nest too before he'd go into his omega mindset. With a nod of his head he grabbed his wallet and a jacket and left the apartment. 

Tsukishima had a big smile as he exited the convenience store, he had a bag full of strawberries, chocolates, a carton of whipped cream and a new pack of heat pads (not to be confused with heating pads). He also managed to get 2 slices of strawberry shortcake. He was walking back to his apartment building when his heat hit him full force, no warning sign just straight up light headedness and heightened senses. His mind was foggy and he reverted to his omega instincts. His knees gave in and he fell to the floor.  
  
He leaned against the nearest car, needing the support as his mind wanted nothing more than comfort, whether it was from his pack or his mate. Tears started to trickle in his eyes and his breathing quickened. He was confused and overwhelmed by strange scents outside that weren't familiar, weren't safe and didn't help calm him down. 

A group of four men, laughing, passed by only to stop when they smelled Tsukishima's pheromones and his confusion.

“Shit, it's dangerous for an omega to be out in heat.” One of the boys said as he stopped his friends, Tsukishima could sense that he was an alpha. 

“Hey, I, I think I know him… Yeah, that's Tsukishima! Tsukishima Kei, he's a year below us. He lives in my apartment building.” Another voice said. Another Alpha, the other two were betas. The omega bristled, on guard.

Tsukishima vaguely heard one of them say they couldn't leave him here and that  _ Kuno _ should help him back to his apartment, but in his state he couldn't really understand what they were saying, just that they were talking about him. The next thing he knew one of them, Kuno most likely, was slowly approaching him. He was in a defensive stance, trying not to scare Tsukishima, hands out in front of him so he could see he had nothing in them and softly telling him: “You’re ok, we're here to help. We're just going to help you back to your apartment, ok? We're not going to hurt you.” 

Tsukishima was confused, somewhere deep in his mind he knew this person, but since he didn't know him on a personal level his omega mind just saw him as a stranger, a threat. 

Kuno slowly moved forward more to try to see if he could lift Tsukishima up when a low warning growl left Tsukishima's throat before he hissed and swiped at the man who yelped and startled back. "Whoah! Alright. It's ok, I won't touch you. Is there someone I can call for you?" Kuno asked. Tsukishima knew that he was being asked a question but the words don't register. Kuno seems to realise this and retreats back to his friends.

“I don't think we can help, he's already reverted to his omega instincts. Unless he knows us well, he'll just see us as threats and danger. Us being male alphas and betas doesn't help…” 

They heard the quiet distressed whine that Tsukishima made before they looked and saw him curl himself up into a ball as tears poured down his face. He tried to catch his breath but his chest felt tight. 

“Shit.” They cursed, hating to see the omega like that.

“Oh! There's this guy in our year that hangs out with him, I think they might be mates… What was his name…” The beta brought a hand up to his head as he tried to remember the man he was talking about. “He has this weird hair, seems to piss people off easily but doesn't really mean to…” 

“Kuroo Tetsurou.” Kuno nodded and pulled out his phone. "He's in my chemistry class." He called the man up while his friends formed a semi circle around Tsukishima to protect him in the meantime.

Tsukishima on the other hand was frustrated. He needed his nest, needed the scents of his pack and his mate, anything to help him calm down. His heat got worse to the point that he couldn't register anything but the discomfort in his body and his distress. The men were now surrounding him but as long as they weren't trying to touch him again they were fine where they were. 

Tsukishima didn't know how much time had passed until the men moved they broke their semi circle and was greeted with a familiar face and scent that had his omega keen. 

Kuroo knew that something was wrong even before Kuno called him, he had this odd feeling in his gut. He rushed over even before the call ended, needing to be with his mate and make sure he was safe. When he reached the group he went straight to Kei, eyes trained on the omega curled up in a ball behind the human barrier. The men parted so that Kuroo could lift Tsukishima up, he smiled at the adorable sight of Tsukishima with his arms stretched out in front of him, ready for the alpha to lift him up.

Tsukishima smelled Kuroo before he even saw him. Rain, pine and dark chocolate.  
  
Once tucked in Kuroo's arms and lifted up, Tsukishima buried his face in Kuroo's neck, scenting the alpha and purring loudly and contently in his chest. Kuroo walked to the men and thanked them for helping and protecting Kei. They told him not to worry about it. Kuroo noticed the grocery in Tsukishima's hands and saw that some of the items were squashed. He shook his head fondly, of course Tsukishima would go out in heat for some strawberries and cream.  
  
"Oh... um, I'm sorry. Do you mind if you could get him more of these things?" Kuroo asked as he handed the shopping receipt to one of the guys, holding Tsukishima awkwardly with one hand, not that the blond seemed to mind, and gave them some money. "Thank you so much." 

"No problem, my mate also gets cravings. Her's is for mint chocolate, a ton of it." Kuno chuckled.  
  
One of the betas came around with a new bag of goods and handed it and the change to Kuroo, being careful not to disturb Tsukishima. He thanked them again and walked to his car. 

He placed Tsukishima down in the passenger seat before pulling away to put the groceries in the back when Tsukishima whimpered and tried to reach out for the alpha who just smiled at him reassuringly and held his hand. “It's ok, moonshine. I'm here. Just putting some stuff down, ok?” 

He didn't let go of Tsukishima's hand and since he couldn't put them in the back anymore he decided to place them under Tsukishima's seat. 

He quickly ran over to the driver's side and then drove them to Tsukishima's apartment, one hand still holding Tsukishima's knowing the blond needed the comfort to be able to come back from his feral state. Four minutes into the drive Tsukishima’s purring faded out and he looked over at Kuroo with more clarity. “Tetsurou?”

He squeezed the blond’s hand and smiled. “Glad to have you back, Kei. You had me worried. I can't believe you went out when you were in heat, that could have been dangerous.” 

Tsukishima pouted, though he'd deny it if Kuroo brought it up. “I thought I could do it. I was fine until it hit me like a freight train. I was going to call you after I got my nest prepared.” 

Kuroo nodded. “It's ok. I'm just glad you're safe, the men that found you were really good. You swiped at one of them when they tried to help you, though.” He chuckled. 

Tsukishima blushed and groaned. “I think that was Kuno. He lives on the fifth floor. I need to send him an apology and thank you basket.” 

Kuroo laughed as they pulled up to Tsukishima's apartment. 

Once in the apartment Tsukishima showered, put on a pad and got changed into more comfortable clothes, putting his slick coated pants in the laundry and joining Kuroo in the bedroom where he found the alpha placing the finishing touches to his nest on the bed. He had filled it with little trinkets Tsukishima got from his pack; things from his brother, mother and the friends he'd made in Karasuno. (Yes that included things from Tanaka and the idiot duo as well.)

Kuroo looked up and smiled at Tsukishima, he sat on his side of the nest-bed and patted the spot beside him. “I have  _ Big Fish _ ready for you and your food right here.” He pointed at the bed tray with the chocolates in a pile, a bowl of fresh cream and strawberries and the slices of strawberry shortcake on a plate. 

Tsukishima smiled brightly at the sight and jumped on Kuroo, kissing him deeply. “I love you so much.” 

They cuddled in the nest and watched the movie. 

  
  


The dim light from the end credits lit the room and the loving pair fast asleep in each other's arms, both purring contently.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
